ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Imaginationland Christmas Carol
A Imaginationland Christmas Carol is the 10th episode of season 4 of Imaginationland (2017 TV Series) and the second Christmas special. Plot It's Christmas Eve in Imaginationland and the Kids and All Good Characters are decorating the town for Christmas. At Kyle's house, Kyle tells his family that his friends are celebrating Christmas while he celebrates Hanukka. Sheila tells Kyle that they can celebrate Christmas too. Outside, the Evil Characters arrive and plan a scheme to make the Christmas Tree fall down. Except for King Pig who hates Christmas. He walks around Imaginationland while the Good Characters sing a song about him calling him Scrooge. King Pig overhears them and glares at them. Everyone gets shocked and they all go to their houses. Except for The Kids and the Mayor who are hiding from King Pig. Butters asks the Mayor why King Pig hates Christmas. The Mayor tells him that he's always like that on Christmas. King Pig hears the Mayor talking and scares The Kids and the Mayor. Butters nevorusly wishes him a Merry Christmas, To which King Pig says "Bah Humbug!" Butters looks shocked at what King Pig said. King Pig then explains his evil plan to Butters. The Mayor tells him that Christmas is the time to be happy and get lots of presents. King Pig then tells the Mayor that his Christmas is about being grouchy and doing evil schemes. He leaves and does an evil laugh. That night, The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, All Good Characters and TTG Teen Titans are having a Christmas party at Castle Sunshine. They all started to dance to some Christmas music. Pinkie Pie tells everyone that the cake will be ready soon. Everyone gets excited. Kyle talks to Cartman why he celebrates Hanukka. Cartman says that Christmas is fun. Then everyone decorates the Christmas Tree with Ornaments and popcorn while singing. Then The Mayor lights up the tree and everyone cheers. The Evil Characters look at the tree and King Pig tells them that's their cue. They enter Castle Sunshine scaring the guests and they plan to attack them. Everyone fights with the Evil Characters. Then King Pig took all the ornaments off the tree and the tree falls down. Everyone looks shocked. The Evil Characters leave taking the tree with them. Everyone feels sad that the Evil Characters took their Christmas Tree. The Mayor tells everyone to go home and get some sleep. Everyone leaves Castle Sunshine. At the Eviland Castle, The Evil Characters are having a Christmas party. King Pig looks around the castle while Bill Cipher tells him that Christmas is for celebrating with family and friends. But King Pig gives him a bucket of apples then does an evil laugh. The music stops and the Evil Characters hear a ghostly voice. The Evil Characters run away except for King Pig. The ghost who is Stephen Hawking tells him that he is going to be visited by three spirits who will show him his past, present and future. King Pig unsure of what's happening decides to go to bed while the Evil Characters continue to party. In King Pig's lair he gets into bed putting on a nightcap. He talks to his teddy bear Sir Cuddles about the spirits and blows out the candle and falls asleep. In the middle of the night, King Pig wakes up to a ghostly moan, He turns to see that the ghost of Stefan Karl Stefansson has arrived. He shows King Pig his past. When he was a little pig, He went to a Christmas party at school. he tried to dance with a girl pig but he fell over and made the tree fell. Everyone laughs at him and then young King Pig started to hate Christmas. Feeling sad, King Pig tells Stefan Karl Stefansson that the girl pig loves him. Later, King Pig is back in his lair crying tears in his sleep. Back at Castle Sunshine, The Mayor wakes up hearing Santa's sleigh bells. Santa tells the Mayor that he's going around every house in Imaginationland putting presents under the Kids and the Good Character's Christmas trees, and is just about to put presents under the Castle Sunshine Christmas tree. The Mayor tells Santa that there's a character on the evil side who hates Christmas. Santa says "Who?" The mayor answers "King Pig." Santa then tells The Mayor that King Pig needs a change of heart. Back in the evilland castle, King Pig is woken up again by another ghost. It was Stan Lee. Stan Lee shows King Pig his present. The Evil Characters are celebrating Christmas, But King Pig hates Christmas and has an evil plan: He'll kidnap Santa Claus. That night, A group of carolers arrive at the Eviland castle singing carols. This make King Pig really mad and tells them to quiet down and slams the door. King Pig then realized that he needs a change of heart and like Christmas. King Pig is back in his lair again. This time the last spirit came. Stephen Hillenburg appears and shows King Pig his future. All the Good Characters will be in jail with no food. Then King Pig looks at his grave and starts to tell the spirt the he'll change. The next morning, King Pig wakes up in his bed. It was all just a nightmare he was having. He then looks out the window and sees that it's snowing. He likes Christmas now! Later, The Evil Characters apologize to the Good Characters for destroying their tree. They forgive him and they all celebrate Christmas together. The episode ends with King Pig wishing the viewers a Merry Christmas and Butters also says to the viewers "God bless us everyone!" Songs That's What I Love About Christmas - Tabitha St Germain Scrooge - The Kids and All Good Characters All I Want For Christmas is You - Mariah Carey When We Hear a Christmas Carol - The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, All Good Characters and TTG Teen Titans Rocking Around The Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Carolers Best Christmas of All - The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, All Good And Evil Characters and TTG Teen Titans Category:Imaginationland Category:South Park Category:Christmas Specials Category:A Christmas Carol